horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Rachel Carruthers
Rachel Carruthers is a secondary character in the ''Halloween'' franchise, appearing as Jamie Lloyd's teenage foster sister in Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers and Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers. Rachel is one of the series' most beloved characters. She was portrayed in both of her appearances by Ellie Cornell. Biography Early Life Rachel was born in about 1971 to Richard and Darlene Carruthers in the small town of Haddonfield, Illinois. Rachel lived a normal, happy childhood, her life likely only disturbed by Michael Myers' murder spree in Haddonfield on Halloween, 1978, when she was seven. It's known that Laurie Strode babysat Rachel several times when she was a little girl and that she and her parents often spent holidays with Rachel's grandmother in Cleveland. Halloween, 1988 Jamie Lloyd was adopted by Richard and Darlene shortly after she lost her parents in November, 1987. Rachel tried to bond with her new sister, but found it difficult due to Jamie's young age and perpetual sadness. Nevertheless, Jamie soon grew to love her foster sister as well as the Carruthers family's pet dog, Sunday. At 4:00 AM on Monday October 31, 1988, Rachel sees Jamie is again wide awake in the living room. This is the fourth night the young girl has had difficulty sleeping. Rachel insists that Jamie return to bed. Jamie questions if Rachel loves her. Rachel answers that she does indeed love her. But Jamie wonders if her adoptive sister loves her as a real sibling. Rachel admits that she and Jamie are not real sisters, but that she does not love her any less because of that. At first, she sees Jamie as a problem to her plans with her boyfriend Brady. Throughout the movie, Rachel takes Jamie out to pick an outfit to go trick-or-treating in (which happens to be a clown costume which looks very much like the one her uncle wore), flirts with Brady, and eventually protects Jamie from her uncle and seeming assists in killing him. Halloween, 1989 Rachel stays behind to look after Jamie at the request of her parents who leave Haddonfield after the events of the last film on vacation. They refuse to be around Jamie or even visit her fearing for their lives especially Darlene, who has been suffering from nightmares from the attack since Jamie nearly attempted to her kill while inflicted by Michael's rage. Michael stalks Rachel around her house after she gets out of the shower and eventually kills her by stabbing her in the chest with a pair of scissors. Near the end of the film, Rachel's body makes one final appearance in the attic that Michael chases Jamie into. Triva *Ellie Cornell did not initially plan on returning as Rachel in Halloween 5 but agreed to with the understanding that her character would be killed off early in the film. She requested that the writers change her form of death. * Originally, Michael was to shove scissors down her throat, but Cornell felt that ending her character in this way would have been too gruesome. In the finished film, she is instead stabbed in her left breast just below her shoulder. Category:Halloween characters Category:Victims of Michael Myers Category:1989 deaths Category:Halloween 4 characters Category:Halloween 5 characters